


Forever Young

by happyaspie



Series: Spider-man Stories: Not Otherwise Specified [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Hurt Her Own Feelings, Based on a Bob Dylan Song, But Also Some Sad, Character Death, Closure, Death from Old Age, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I'm really really sorry, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sad But a Healthy Kind of Sad, Song Lyrics, Time Skips, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Mentor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, nothing graphic, peter parker is a good kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Based on the lyrics of the song Forever Young by Bob Dylan.Snippets of Tony and Peter's relationship over a span of many years.





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is sad but it has closure and I really feel like it's exactly what was needed to convey everything I feel like this song encompasses.
> 
> _______________🕷️ _____________

** _Forever Young, Bob Dylan_ **

** _(Fast Version)_ **

[Amazon ](https://www.amazon.com/Forever-Young-Fast-Version/dp/B00137T6SG)

[Pandora](https://www.pandora.com/artist/bob-dylan/planet-waves/forever-young-fast-version/TRPm2m5m5lcPf3c)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/3gYbjd76d8T5Ct5WxCxX5R)

____________🕷️____________

_~*~*May God bless and keep you always_  
_ May your wishes all come true_  
_ May you always do for others_  
_ And let others do for you~*~_

"Hey, kid! Where've you been? I thought we agreed you would get here at three-thirty.", Tony asked with a smile when he saw Peter finally skipping through the lab doors. He'd been moments away from calling the boy when FRIDAY finally announced his arrival.

Peter grinned ear to ear as he hurried across the room with a Tupperware container in his hands. "Sorry, I lost track of time. ...but look! I brought cookies.", he said as he thrust the, now open, box towards Tony.

"Where did these come from?", Tony asked skeptically as he held up one of the cookies to examine it. May wasn't the greatest baker but the kid seemed eager to share them so they must not be bad...

"I made them.", Peter said proudly before amending slightly. "Well, I helped make them. With my neighbor, Mrs. Murphy. She went to go visit her daughter and grandkids last week and I watched her cats for her."

Unsure of how watching cats led to baking cookies, Tony huffed a laugh. "What does that have to do with cookies, kid?"

"Well, Mrs. Murphy wanted to pay me but I said 'no' because she's on a fixed income and I didn't want to take her money. So, when she got back yesterday she asked me if she could pay with a baking lesson and since May his a horrible baker I thought it would be nice. Baking is a good skill to have. Especially in my house.", he rapidly replied with a smile. "I was also worried that she was feeling lonely after coming back from her daughter's house."

"You're a good kid, you know that?", Tony asked softly. "I swear you deserve some sort of medal for it."

"I didn't really do anything special, Mr. Stark.", Peter replied with a slight blush to his cheeks. "I just wanted to help and then let her help me in return. You know, instead of giving me money. It was a fair trade."

"It was, Buddy and that's what makes you such a good kid. Don't ever change."

  
_~*~May you build a ladder to the stars_  
_ And climb on every rung_  
_ May you stay forever young_  
_ Forever young, forever young_  
_ May you stay forever young.~*~_

"Kid? What are you doing out here? I've been looking all over for you.", Tony said as he stared up into the large tree FRIDAY had led him too. He'd been all over the building trying to track the boy down before finally asking the AI, huffing a laugh when he found out the Peter had found his way out to the yard and was in the process of climbing the largest tree there.

Peter smiled down before gracefully climbing down to the lower branches. "You told me I could explore the compound and FRIDAY said it would be okay if I climbed up here. This is a really awesome tree, Mr. Stark. These branches are huge. Next time I'm bringing a book with me.", Peter said with glee before his face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "Or! Could we, like, build a treehouse? I mean, I know I'm not a little kid or anything but how much fun would that be? I've lived in the city my whole life, I always wanted a treehouse."

"Really, kid? A treehouse?", Tony said shaking his head.

"Mm-hmm. Come on, Mr. Stark.", Peter replied as he held a hand out to help his mentor into the tree. When Tony didn't readily take it he smiled. "Just take my hand. I'll help you."

"I'm old, kid. Too old to be climbing trees."

"I don't think you're ever too old to do anything.", Peter mused before finally retracting his hand and staring dreamily in Tony's direction. "I have a whole list of things I want to do and I'm going to finish it. Even if that means waterfall rappelling in Costa Rica when I'm eighty-seven."

Tony thought about the kid's words and smiled because he could see that. He wanted that. He wanted the kid to accomplish every goal he ever set for himself. Exceed them even. Then, after some thought, he looked at Peter with admiration and sighed, "Give me your hand, kiddo. I'm coming up."

  
  
_~*~May you grow up to be righteous_  
_ May you grow up to be true_  
_ May you always know the truth_  
_ And see the light surrounding you~*~_

"It's not a good day, kid.", Tony sighed out when Peter came into the lab, unannounced, late one Saturday afternoon. He'd not slept the night before, had a meeting turned argument with Ross about the 'new accords' that morning and was right on the cusp of migraine, maybe a melt-down, maybe both. Either way, he was sure he didn't have it in him to be pleasent with him at the moment.

Taking in his mentor's tired eyes and disheveled appearance, Peter frowned in concern. "Are you okay, Mr. Stark?", he asked quietly. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't help me with this, kid.", Tony snapped before taking a deep breath, evening his tone and attempting to explain without giving too much away. "This isn't something you can help me with. It's... grown-up stuff."

"well...", Peter said carefully. "Maybe if I can't help you with what you're upset about, I can at least help you feel better. You don't have to do everything alone, Mr. Stark. I could keep you company.", he suggested because if he ever looked the way Tony looked right now he would hope someone would offer to stay with him. "You don't have to tell me anything. We can just, watch a movie or something. I won't ask you about anything. I promise."

Tony sighed and leaned back in the chair he'd been plastered to since arriving home and closed his eyes. He was tired and utterly defeated but more than anything else at the moment, he was feeling oddly alone. Maybe he did have it in him to around the teenager at the moment. Peter was... different from anyone else he'd ever surrounded himself with. He was honest, empathetic and downright optimistic all the time. The kid was everything he needed at the moment. "Sure, Buddy. Let's go up and watch a movie.", he tiredly replied and when Peter's face lit up with a smile, Tony couldn't help but smile back.

True to his word, Peter didn't mention Tony's melancholy mood one time. Not even when the movie ended and the room grew almost too quiet. Instead, he leaned in and hugged his mentor tightly. "Thank you for watching a movie with me.", he said, as if the evening had been meant to benefit him more so that Tony.

"No, kid.", Tony replied softly as he returned the affection. "Thank you for being here. You have a gift, kid and don't ever forget it. You're like some sort of constant ray of sunshine.", he added with a laugh before growing more serious. "...and I needed that tonight."

_~*~May you always be courageous_  
_ Stand upright and be strong_  
_ May you stay forever young_  
_ Forever young, forever young_  
_ May you stay forever young.~*~_

"You're wrong, Mr. Stark.", Peter hesitantly and quietly spoke in arrant contrast to his firmly held stance. Despite the tears that were causing his eyes to go glossy and the shake to his voice, Peter stood tall with his fists by his side.

"Pete! I've told you over and over again not to get into things that are above your head. Don't you dare stand there and try to tell me that I'm the one who's in the wrong here! You blatantly disobeyed me... again."

Swallowing hard but not relenting, Peter took a deep breath. "...but you _are_ wrong, Mr. Stark. I _didn't_ disobey you.--", he calmly began to explain.

"--Kid! I saw the news. I watched the video feed from your suit! What part of you fighting a group of militant terrorists is not disobeying me? You could have been killed!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Peter looked Tony in the eyes. "I did fine, I wasn't in over my head. I didn't die. I didn't even get a singular scratch anywhere on my body. I had it under control the whole time."

Looking at Peter with something that amounted to fear more so than irritation, Tony squared his jaw. "You were fine this time! What about next time?", Tony asked sounding right on the very edge of exhaustion by the time the last word had escaped his mouth.

Taking a chance, Peter smiled slightly. He knew Tony was angry with him but at the same time, he didn't really feel like he'd done anything wrong. The man was worried about him and he wasn't sure there was anything he could ever say that would change that. "I'll be fine next time too. If I'm not...", he started before pausing to take in another deep breath. "...then I'll call for back up. I can do more. I'm not, I'm not sixteen anymore, Mr. Stark. I know my limits now."

Realizing that he was the only one yelling, Tony closed his eyes and clenched his fists a few times in an attempt to alleviate some of his aggravation because like it or not, the kid was right. He'd been fine. He'd gotten the job done swiftly and efficiently. Probably did a better job than the CIA could have done but that didn't take away his desire to keep the kid on the ground for as long as possible. "Pete...", he said quietly but never uttered another word. Instead, he fell backward into a chair and ran his hands over his tired eyes.

"I'm not going to put myself at risk. I know what I'm capable of and I have you to thank for that.", Peter said before taking a seat on the couch catercorner to wear Tony was sitting with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry that you're mad. I really am but_ I'm going to keep doing things like that_. I have to. If I can stop it, I'm going to. Otherwise, what's the point of having my powers?"

After several moments of silence, Tony finally opened his mouth again. "I know you're capable, kid. I've seen it myself but... I'm always going to worry about you. Every time."

"So, I'm not in trouble anymore?", Peter asked hopefully. All concern aside, he was acutely aware that he'd just gone toe to toe with the man, rigidly asserting that he was right and Tony was wrong. 

Crossing the distance between them, Tony sat down beside Peter and placed a hand on his knee. "You're not in trouble. You never were. It just scares me to see you take on those kinds of threats. I guess, sometimes I need to be reminded that you're not a reckless, prepubescent spiderling anymore.", he said with a smirk even though he knew that no matter how old or accomplished the kid became, he'd always have the same exact level of concern he'd had for him from the time they met.

"No, I'm not.", Peter said honestly before leaning over onto Tony's side. "...but I'll always be your kid, right?"

"Always."

  
_~*~May your hands always be busy_  
_ May your feet always be swift_  
_ May you have a strong foundation_  
_ When the winds of changes shift~*~_

Standing outside, Peter could feel the cool fall air brush against his face. The sun was shining and the trees were rustling pleasantly in the background. It would have been a perfect day to do just about anything except this. Despite having had months of mental preparation, it had still come as something of a shock. Tony Stark was gone and the world was worse off because of it. Or that's how Peter saw it. 

As he glanced down at the headstone, he wiped his eyes and knelt down to run his fingers along the inscribed dates. May 29, 1970 to October 23, 2038. He'd lived a long life, full of mistakes, risks, and redemptions. All of which had made him who he was. The man he'd come to know and love with all of his heart.

Sighing and rising to his feet again, Peter pulled a sealed envelope out of the pocket of the dark suit he'd dressed himself in that morning. Taking a deep breath he carefully ripped through the seal and pulled out a letter. The one that Tony had handwritten, to be given to him on the day of his passing.

> 'Hey kid,
> 
> If you're reading this then I guess I'm gone. I'd tell you not to be too sad but I know you. So I'll tell you this instead, don't be sad for long. Scream, cry, do whatever you need to do but don't let it consume you because the world needs you. You're smart, you're willing and most importantly, you're ready. You'll have all the resources you'll ever need at your fingertips because I'm leaving that all to you. My private lab and everything in it, the jets the satellites... even those idiots, DUM-E and U. Just so you know I would completely understand if you chose to scrap them. Goodness knows I should have years ago. ' 

Peter laughed a wet sort of laugh as he thought about the many times he'd heard Tony threaten to do just that. "I would never...", he said mostly to himself before reading on. 

> 'I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you would never do such a thing and you know? I'm apt to believe you because you're a good kid. You're my kid and I am so lucky to have met you. The world is lucky to have you, Peter Parker. Not just Spider-man, you and you know what? I think it's about time you gave Peter Parker a little more credit. Let the world know who's behind the mask. I promise they won't be disappointed. They couldn't possibly be.
> 
> Now, just one more thing, kiddo. I want you to know that I love you and don't ever forget that. You are and always will be my hero. Keep making me proud.
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Tony or as you so insist, 'Mr. Stark'

Peter managed to laugh at the conclusion because Tony had spent years trying to convince him that they were way past 'Mr. Stark' but he just couldn't let it go. Mr. Stark had always been, 'Mr. Stark'. Calling him anything else felt wrong and that hadn't ever changed, not when he was eighteen, not when he was twenty-one not now. "I love you too", Peter said quietly as a tear dropped down onto the paper smudging a few of the shakily penned words. Then, taking another deep breath he refolded the letter and slipped it back into his pocket. "You're right, the world needs me and I'm ready to show them who I really am. I won't let you down, ever. I promise."

  
_~*~May your heart always be joyful_  
_ And may your song always be sung_  
_ May you stay forever young_  
_ Forever young, forever young_  
_ May you stay forever young.~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with every intention of it being all light and fluffy but I also feel like I ended this exactly how it needed to be ended to get all of the right feelings across. I spent over an hour agonizing over whether or not I could end it any other way but I always came back to my original idea for how it should close. 
> 
> I kid you not, I was literally laughing at myself for crying as I wrote it because I hurt my own feelings in the process. I'm a piping hot mess and I really hope you all forgive me because I actually love how this turned out.


End file.
